


Toe the line

by plikki



Series: Body part reveals [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Foot Massage, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Adrien knows that his lady is a leader so he's not surprised that her toe confirms that. Neither of them could have known that her feet would give her identity away.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Body part reveals [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027963
Comments: 39
Kudos: 184





	Toe the line

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with something silly 😁 enjoy and happy Saturday!

One of the greatest things about superpowers was how they made it almost impossible for them to get tired. This came in handy in a lengthy fight. Adrien very often wished that his Miraculous granted him this stamina in everyday life as well. It would make the long days less of a struggle.

In addition, their suits offered great protection, making it very unlikely for them to get hurt during a fight. For example, Ladybug’s suit was so simple that she was almost barefoot which could have caused problems if the magical fabric didn’t offer a sturdy support.

So he was more than surprised when one evening after patrol, she hobbled around the last rooftop they were on and sat down with a groan.

“M’lady, did you hurt yourself?” He asked concerned as he sat down next to her.

“It’s ok, kitty, civilian life fatigue caught up with me, it’s nothing major,” she said, sighing as she stretched her legs in front of her.

“Legs?” He asked. 

“Feet,” she corrected him. “I’ve been running around a bit too much these days and it’s taken a toll. I guess I could have used our superhero enhanced soles, you know,” she said with a giggle. 

“I get it. Do you want a foot rub?” 

“I’m not sure it will be very effective through the suit, but go ahead,” she said. He took her feet in his lap and lifted one to inspect it, while drawing circles on its arch. 

The fabric really clung to her foot like second skin and he could almost see the outlines of each of her toes. In fact…

“Your second toe is longer than the big one?” He exclaimed.

“Oh, yeah,” she said, but she didn’t sound like this was a big deal to her. Maybe it wasn’t but for him it was fascinating.

“Do you realise you’re the embodiment of everything they say about people with longer second toe?” He said, smiling in the darkness.

“What do they say?” She asked, but she looked more interested in the massage than in the theory, so he kept pressing lightly into her sole with his thumb. Maybe it was working, judging by the contented sigh she let out as she leaned on her elbows. 

“You’re a natural leader, which makes following you so easy,” he said, looking fondly at her. “You’re also very smart, which is something Hawk Moth bemoans every day, I’m sure.” She giggled at that. “But the best part? You have a royal demeanour, which makes so much sense since you’re a lady,” he finished with a flourish and she laughed.

“Did you come up with all that just now?” 

“No! I’ve read it somewhere. But you have to agree it’s very on point.”

“If you say so. My father has always said that it was just nature’s way to let everyone know how stubborn I am,” she said with a smile. It was his turn to laugh.

“I’ll have to agree with his assessment,” he said, earning himself a mock-angry stare from her. “Does it feel better?” He asked, looking at the feet in his hands.

“Actually yes. Give the same treatment to the other one.”

“See, a leader who gives commands,” he laughed as he switched feet. 

“Please?” She said belatedly and joined him in laughter.

“I wonder if you can feel a tickle,” he said, experimentally poking the middle of her foot. 

“Nope,” she said happily. “I guess this is one potential torture we can cross off the list.”

“Lucky you.”

“Keep going,” she said and he resumed the massage.

“Yes, m’lady,” he responded with a wink and she groaned again.

*

It was a very hot spring day and when school was over early, Adrien was happy to follow his friends to the park. Marinette brought a blanket and they all lay there. 

It wasn’t until they were comfortable that Marinette remembered that they hadn’t taken anything to eat or drink with them. 

“Alya, can you please go ask my parents for some snacks and a few water bottles?” She asked. She’d taken her shoes off and was wiggling her toes with a contented sigh that made Adrien smile fondly at her. She was always rushed off her feet, it was no wonder that she welcomed a moment to relax.

“As you wish, your highness,” Alya teased her. 

“I can do that,” Adrien said, almost up on his feet.

“Stay here to keep Marinette company and watch out for shoe thieves,” Alya told him as she and Nino headed to the bakery. 

“Maybe I’m as bossy as Alya always tells me I am,” Marinette said, frowning. 

“It’s not a bad thing. You need this as a class representative,” Adrien reminded her. This was when his eyes were drawn to Marinette’s toes, with nails painted in pastel pink, as she wiggled them. 

“Good to be off your feet?” He asked.

“God, yes, the last few days have been hectic,” she groaned. 

Adrien couldn’t help it, his mind immediately went to his lady who’d been complaining that her feet hurt exactly because of that. It was an interesting coincidence. Then he noticed something even more interesting.

“Your second toe is longer than the first, just like Ladybug’s” he said out loud without thinking. What were the odds? Was he imagining things, looking for signs like he did every now and then since he’d first suspected Marinette of being his lady?

A gasp made him look at her face. She was watching him wide-eyed as if.. As if he was right!

“Chat?” She asked and this was when he realised that indeed it was her and that he’d given himself away. 

“This is what I get for paying an inordinate amount of attention to feet,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, m’lady.”

“Did you make the connection just because of my toe?” She asked and she sounded amused instead of angry.

“I was getting there, but you realised sooner than me that not a lot of people are familiar with Ladybug’s feet,” he said, chuckling. “Now, Alya calling you bossy makes even more sense,” he teased her.

“Ha. Don’t tell her that, please.” 

“I won’t. Your secret is safe with me,” he said. When their eyes met, it was clear they were talking about more than her interesting foot anatomy and the meaning behind it. “But now I can see if you’re ticklish,” he said, his hand already on her foot. He’d barely touched her and she was already laughing. 

“Noo,” she said as he held her foot and teased her with a finger.

“Ok, this was not something I expected to find on our return,” they heard Alya’s voice and looked up. 

“You’ve already won her heart, dude, you don’t need to give her a massage,” Nino piped in. Adrien looked confused as Alya elbowed him, shot Marinette a look while Marinette’s face looked impossibly red. Wait, did Nino mean what he thought he meant?

“It never hurts to show the ladies they are appreciated, you know?” He said with a grin. 

*

“You aren’t going to say anything about Nino’s comment?” Marinette asked later when he was helping her carry the blanket and empty containers back to the bakery. 

“I didn’t want to assume,” he said with a smile.

“I expected that you’d be a lot more conceited,” she said, looking bewildered, as she unlocked the door. He handed her the things to leave inside and waited for her to turn back to him.

“Why would I be? Just because the most wonderful girl in the world happens to be in love with me?” He asked, arching an eyebrow. She coloured the same wonderful dark pink. “Yes, I know, but what happens next is still up to you. You can tell me anytime,” he said leaning in to kiss her warm cheek.

He didn’t expect her to turn her head and present her lips to him but the momentum was already carrying him towards her so he couldn’t stop before their lips touched. 

His eyes shot up to hers as his heart threatened to leap out of his chest. Had he crossed the line? 

“Consider yourself informed,” she said, an unexpectedly cheeky grin on her face that made it clear that it hadn’t been an accident. 

“Yes, your highness,” he bowed and she laughed. 

“I like m’lady better,” she hummed. “Now come back here.” 

“Yes, m’lady,” he said, feeling her smile against his lips. He didn’t mind letting her take the lead in this as well as long as it meant more kisses for him. 


End file.
